battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Writing down stuff
Wednesday 5th Jeez, Battle, where were you? We could've chat but you didn't come to chat. Just wondering, what were you doing? We were going to chat about the fact that the Horrid Reception Wiki thinks I am apart of one of those Ben 10 communities (Omnireboot and Oriforce) but I actually think both Ben 10s are average at best. Anyways, listing dumb stuff about Random Adventures. *'Some attacks take it literally'. For example, "Flower Rain" is an attack where harmful flowers rain down. However, it is depicted as a useless move. Also, "Tombstone Storm" originally was Lightning, probably due to it having "storm" in it. *'Consistency has clogged TSRITW's Mindset'. When labels/tags were added, I decided to add my own. However, unlike many people, I had the guts to be creative (TSRITW doesn't, he just places generic "(name), (best thing to describe)"). However, when I realized he wants things to go generic, I immediately changed it so my characters do not have labels or tags. Instead of saying "oh well, guess it's his decision", he literally puts the labels/tags back, calls me a dummy, and protects the page as a punishment. After all, can we just call him "The 75% Smartest Rectangle in the World"? And don't tell TSRITW I said that! **Speaking of which, he says that consistency causes fewer confusions, and is the main reason why everybody's HP starts out as 20 and gains +5 each level. There is one con of consistency, and that's making the game boring! In fact, he is hypocritical here. *'TSRITW ruins stuff'. **Somehow, characters (mostly Holiver) sees everything. ***Cutscene 12: YDKJ somehow sees the Fourplin (it is supposed to be stealth!) and somehow Holiver sees what Jack saw. ***Cutscene 14: Holiver sees that the villains made the Four Mask. ***When questioning this theory, it is proven that Holiver has a connection to Jack. But how? That leaves a pretty big fat plot hole. **When attempting to pop the Inflatable Island (in hopes to add unique gimmicks and enemies), he just whines that it shouldn't be popped and will basically punish me if I pop it again. And then, he goes full-on chicken brained about Angel Island when I asked him if Angel Island falling out of the sky is skipping waves/worlds; he thinks that the Master Emerald, once removed from the shrine, can be put back on the shrine to stop the Angel Island from falling. **Cutscene 19: LOTS OF IT. Do we have to consider 19 the worst FAC number? ***Only Spahk Bustenberg is able to identify Edgy Sqedgy (well with his armor on), NOT ANYONE ELSE! Also, Edgy is not a changeling! WHY DOES RAINBOW DASH EVEN IMMEDIATELY KNOW EDGY STOLE A.K.'S IDENTITY?! Doopliss the Duplighost manages to trick Mario's partners (in the Thousand-Year Door), but here Edgy is unable to trick anyone! ***Jack is a gary sue confirmed. Not only does he have overpowered attacks but he also can't be changed. In fact, when Edgy gave Jack a choice (either to have his identity changed or have one of his friend's identity changed), he just puts up a shield. ***Star Swirl confirms "Edgy Sq''uedgy" as "too powerful and must be exiled to The Dung Eon". ''Say that to Jack, not Edgy Sqedgy! AND HIS NAME IS FREAKIN' SQEDGY, NOT SQUEDGY! I had to give him karma by confirming Edgy Squedgy as a Squareblob-4. ***Even worse, TSRITW uses Edgy Sqedgy and makes him say that he must go to The Dung Eon for eternity. As Doopliss says, "NO! NO! NO! NO!" "WHY? WHY WHY? WHY?" *'Jack is too overpowered'. Well, as stated above. **Jack's identity can't be stolen and swapped. **When Star Swirl comes, he says that Edgy Sqedgy is more powerful than Jack, just because he has the ability to steal and swap identities. Jack is able to sap 90% of the enemy's HP, heal everybody to 100%, can absorb attacks, do 300 damage to an enemy (in SSLW standards that's OP), make him and another Bloonbuster do 200% more damage, etc. So you say anybody who can swap/steal identities with people is OP, such as Doopliss? ***Not to mention, one of his attacks "You've Changed Man", has him switching the bodies of two fighters for three turns. Hypocrisy much? **Somehow, he has a connection with Holiver, thus anything he says is what Holiver can also see. What magic is this? **The Bloonbusters say he's number one like he's some sort of god and thinks he's fair. In fact, Blitzy says that Edgy is an extremely overpowered character. That means Doopliss could be classified OP just because he can steal identities! *'Balancing'. Because Pokemon freakin' proved that games with elements don't need balancing to be good. In fact, sometimes, he goes hypocritical. BONUS: The Weakness Chart Despite his promise of making sense, he doesn't make sense. In fact, he contradicts his own rules. Problem is, I hope he doesn't see this and get manipulated so easily by me. *Pyro > Magic: You've got to be kidding me, burning down wizards is the worst excuse ever. *Pyro > Undead: Yes, we have Rotten Robbie (who can only be killed with fire and cannonballs accordingly), but wait, WHAT ABOUT DEMONS?! Also, certain monsters. Has he not watched Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Men Tell No Tale? The ghosts in their literally don't get affected by the fire. *Pyro < Lightning: Just because lightning can produce fires doesn't mean. That is like saying Steel isn't effective against Rock because rocks produce iron. *Pyro < Bouncy: Well, what about Owen? He's not a hot air balloon, he's an eefin' human! ALSO, HELLO? SHOULDN'T IT BE THAT RUBBER IS NOT FLAMMABLE?! *Pyro X Mania: Fire CAN kill a dragon, actually. Think of a Nature Dragon! *Windy > Bouncy: Bouncy balls, hello? *Windy < Green: Congrats, you made birds wimps when it comes to making nests!!! (Well, kinda...) *Rocky < Green: No they don't. I saw Poison Piranha Plants on metal and I can plant plants (in PvZ 2) on stuff not compost/soil! *Rocky X Iron: So you say hitting something with hard makes no sense?! *Rocky X Stone: Well then! *Polar > Chemical: Dude, what about acid? *Polar > Critter: Congrats, you screwed up all creatures who can survive polar climates!!! *Green > Chemical: So you say that acid, let alone bunsen burners (that is literally what Chemical contains) lose to plants? *Iron X Iron: So you're saying that if I throw a gigantic iron ball at Megtank, Megtank gets sharper and takes less damage? *Lightning > Block: WHAT ABOUT ELECTRICITY BEING A HAZARD IN SOME VIDEO GAMES?! *Lightning < Undead: No, zombies could just rise out of the ground for random reasons. Speaking of which, zombies could just come from contagious viruses. *Lightning < Fighter: Total Drama weaknesses? Stupid idea. Why on earth can't a Pikachu do squat against a Tyrogue? *Lightning X Mania: Dude! You've got it all wrong! Fire can kill a select few dragons! Let alone a plant dragon! *Magic > Green: (facepalm) *Magic > Magic: Nah, when Harry Potter goes face to face with Voldemort for the first time, they duel and Harry has to run away when the victims of Voldemort tell him to do so. *Magic > Undead: Your name is The Smartest Rectangle in the World. Yet you say that vampires get killed by holy crosses because of magic. Magic is considered satanic in Christian stuff, and the holy cross is commonly Christian-related! The real reason why vampires die from holy crosses is because they are repelled by holy stuff! *Magic < Smarty: No you don't, what about curses which make you less smarter or let alone memory wiping? *Magic < Mania: Liar, liar, pants on fire. I didn't see Harry Potter become a dragon when using magic and I don't see characters in Puyo Puyo becoming dragons by using magic! *Magic < Chemical: EVER HEARD OF STORIES WHERE MAGIC IS MIGHT AND IT BEATS STUFF?! Like just think of it! *Sunny > Windy: No, the clouds block the sun! (Though the sun CAN penetrate some clouds, but the wind is the one who truly gets rid of the clouds...) *Sunny > Block: Yeah, you do have to explain! *Sunny > Undead: Dude, you underestimated zombies and undead creatures. *Moon > Green: Uhh, why does this trash exist? Because nobody realizes plants can grow in the dark in the right conditions! *Moon < Undead: Darkness does not equal monsters, heck some monsters also fear the dark! *Block > Green: No. *Block > Magic: No. *Block > Undead: No. *Block > Mania: No. *Block > Bouncy: NO. *Block > Confection: N O . *Block < Smarty: WELL, WHAT ABOUT GAMES WHICH TEACHES BAD MORALS?! *Undead > Smarty: Not all undead creatures go for your brains! *Undead > Critter: Dude... *Symbol > Smarty: So you add a buff to it just to balance things out? WHY NOT JUST MAKE THE ELEMENT NOT EXIST? *Stone > Mania: So you say throwing a stone at a dragon kills them? That only angers them to the point they try and kill you! *Stone X Iron: Because! Think of boulders! In fact, I must make a comic! **Me: (throws boulder at megtank, megtank splits into 4 tanks) **TSRITW: Wow! How does THAT make sense! *Stone X Stone: So you say boulders can't even break a small rock? YOU SAY THAT?! *Chemical > Pyro: This element is not water... *Chemical > Polar: ...nor fire... *Chemical > Magic/Undead: We interrupt to say that sometimes magic and undead creatures can survive such science-y stuff. *Chemical > Poison: ...nor something which should beat poison... *Chemical < Smarty: ...nor brains! Speaking of which, would acid destroy your brain? YEAH! *Chemical < Chronicle: Even the reasoning asks why this exists. *Chemical X Mania: Burning CAN kill certain dragons, actually. WAIT, THIS IS NOT FIRE! YOU CAN JUST SPILL ACID ON CERTAIN DRAGONS AND KILL THEM IN AN IFFY! *Critter > Sunny: What. *Mania > Windy: Hey look guys! An Epoch Dragon can fly and beat up birds! *Mania < Magic: The reasoning feels like a dud. *Bouncy > Windy: So you say balloons can kill off wind all of the sudden?! *Bouncy > Smarty: Saying that your neck, stomach, or any other body parts are also your brain can cause you to look like an idiot or even make you look like a noob with no brain. - Get Smart *Bouncy < Hydro: Congrats on making bouncy stuff unable to float! *Bouncy < Trinitroleune: BAD EXCUSE!!! *Bouncy < Fighter: Who knows how to use what? The who is fighters. So what's the what? *Confection > Block: (slap face) *Confection > Smarty: "everyone"? EVERYONE?! SOME PEOPLE DON'T THINK THAT WAY! *Confection > Critter: why would critters even eat that thing? they'd die. especially cats + chocolate. *Chronicle X Chronicle: What do you mean, time? WHAT DO YOU JUST MEAN BY TIME? *Surprise > Smarty: No, your "smart" part failed me though. *Volume > Bouncy: What does this have to do with rubber/bouncy stuff/trampolines? *Fighter > Smarty: Brains over brawn... excuse me but NO BRAWNS OVER BRAIN!!! *Fighter < Iron: So you say martial artists can't bend metal? UNDERESTIMATION! *Fighter < Stone: Above, but worse. Not even bulky fighters can break rocks in Random Adventures! More coming soon. BONUS-ER: The (Worse) Weakness Chart It seems that we only have one person still doing TWOW logic, eh? *Flame < Flame: If it does nothing to fight fire with fire, THEN WHY DOES IT DO DAMAGE TO IT?!